1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools, and in particular to manually operable tools, such as tube cutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One improved form of tube cutter is illustrated in George E. Franck U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,054, owned by the assignee hereof. As shown therein, the cutting wheel is carried on a support member which is slidably received in a collar portion of the mounting element body. The support member is selectively positioned in the collar by means of a ratchet tooth and pawl structure. The cutter wheel is carried on a mounting element, or actuating rod, which is moved longitudinally through the support member by means of a knob connected to the actuating rod and threaded to the outer end of the support member.
To provide quick movement of the support member to and from the tube supported on opposed backup rollers, the pawl is urged away from the ratchet teeth by manipulation of a pair of knurled knobs at opposite sides of the collar.
The use of such manually operable means for providing fast movement of a threaded element in such a tool is quite common. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 288,722 of Edward L. Morris, a vise is shown having a manually operable lever for engaging and disengaging the tool advancing teeth.
Atwater E. Brockett, in U.S. Pat. No. 575,687, shows a portable vise having a pawl G adapted to be manually engaged with the thread of the vise advancing means.
In Atwater E. Brockett U.S. Pat. No. 575,688, the pawl is provided with finger-pieces permitting it to be lifted out of engagement with the rack against the force of a biasing spring tending to keep the pawl locked to the rack.
The pipe cutter of Albert Katzki, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 680,866, utilizes a pawl having a thumb-piece which may be pressed to disengage the pawl from the teeth of the cutting wheel advancing rod.
David Kilgour, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,653, shows a pipe cutter having a threaded adjustment member for selectively engaging and disengaging the pawl from the advancing member.
David Kilgour, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,205, shows a pipe cutter having a locking block having a manual operating portion for effecting the desired disengagement of the pawl.
The quick-adjustable clamp of Henry M. Svebilius, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,286, includes a pair of manually operable levers for pivotally adjusting the cooperating female thread element.
George D. Manville, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,756, shows a pipe cutter having a manually operable thumb button for effecting the desired pawl control.
Herman Bachli et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,406, show a tube cutter having a large cam operated by a manually operable handle.
Clyde E. Wright, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,575, shows a tubing cutter having a handle for manually operating the pawl.
Axel V. Jonasson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,934, shows a pipe cutter having a spring biased manually operable handle integral with the thread engaging pawl.
Abraham M. Samuels et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,227, shows a tube cutting device having a manually operable handle for releasing the pawl.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,469, Thowald Petersen shows a pipe cutter having a manually operable handle integral with the pawl.
Bengt G. Bjalme et al. show, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,638, a pipe cutter having a half nut guided for movement toward and away from the pressure screw.
Robert C. Reese et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,442, show a device for scoring glass articles having a manually operable release bar.